


《俘虏》立克abo

by Chechi05



Category: History3圈套, 立克 - Fandom
Genre: Jack - Freeform, M/M, 圈套, 立克 - Freeform, 立克cp, 赵立安 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chechi05/pseuds/Chechi05





	1. Chapter 1

赵立安不知道自己为什么会跟那个男人扯上关系，甚至扯到了床上。

他一度以为自己是无性别者，成年时的性别鉴定并没有他的结果，自那以后，他既没有再去找医生检查，也从未表现出任何特殊性征。

况且，他也对身为alpha的孟少飞散发出的信息素没有一丝感觉。

他这个在拥有甜美信息素的众人面前毫无竞争力的处男，单身了二十多年，连初吻都还在，怎么会跟那个人上了床？  
孟少飞每天忙着扮演跟踪狂的角色，全天候盯死行天盟的唐老大，却把烂摊子全都扔给他可怜的学弟赵立安，以至于赵立安与行天盟——或者说是Jack——的接触越来越多，甚至和Jack成了朋友。

那晚是在酒吧执行任务，为了抓捕一个毒贩而乔装成了酒吧醉鬼。

谁能想到他居然真的喝大了。

舞池里喧闹的人群、躁动的音乐、和不同人的擦肩让他愈发融 入进去，难以让自己的大脑清醒起来。在孟少飞注意到之前，他已经被拽进了最喧哗拥挤的看台。恍惚之间，他喝了不知是谁递来的酒，在晕眩的当口被人带去了酒吧三层的包间。  
毫无疑问，他被人下药了。

赵立安被压在床上的瞬间便明白了自己的处境，但手脚难以使上力气，奋力的挣扎对对方来说无济于事。

是不认识的人。赵立安心里涌起一阵恐慌，却故作镇定地说道：“你这样算是袭击警察，会判刑的，所以你还是应该放了我。”

对面的人笑了两声，手伸过来抓住赵立安的下巴：“你一个omega做警察，难道是送给黑道做礼物？”

omega……赵立安愣神一下，心里忽然浮现出Jack的影子。

这一刻他想的居然是——如果他真的是omega，他宁肯选择那个总对自己笑得满目阳光的男人，也绝对不想跟面前这个说话一股油腻腔调的男人上床。

现实就是这么魔幻，下一秒踹开了门的，正是Jack。

“jack哥……”赵立安面前的男人看着露出一脸危险笑容的Jack，不由自主地打了个寒颤。

Jack打开刀子，轻笑一声走到那人身边，余光瞥到在床上愣愣出神的赵立安，刀口便挪到了那人的喉咙。

“这个警察，你也敢碰？”

“Jack哥……他只是个omega！”男人争辩道，下一秒钟脖颈便开始出血。男人触到Jack眼神中带着玩味的发狠，心下一惊，推后了两步，踉跄着跑出了房间。

Jack收起刀子，换上温和的笑容，向赵立安伸出手来：“小个子，你欠我个人情哦。”

赵立安握住Jack的手，胸口慌了一下，站起来的时候双腿发软竟倒进Jack怀里。Jack稳稳抱住赵立安，下一秒便嗅到了一丝不寻常的味道。

Jack记得赵立安曾说过，他可能并没有明确的性征，也从来不会散发信息素。可现在空气中弥漫的分明是omega在发情期时才会散发出的香甜气息。而他怀里的赵立安显然开始意识涣散，双手紧紧抓住Jack的胳膊，脸颊两边泛起潮红。

Jack心口一紧，心脏开始跳动，被信息素干扰的他突然难以抑制爆发出的情愫。

——难道小个子是隐藏的omega？

“Jack，我好难受啊……”赵立安注视着Jack的眼睛，咬着下唇，Jack的alpha味道充斥他的鼻腔，他下意识地靠近Jack，却被Jack抓住了手腕。

“小个子，你知道你在做什么吗？”

赵立安听言仍没有回神，愣愣地望着Jack，看得Jack心里波澜起伏。

“是你先吸引我的。”Jack说完，再次将赵立安推回床上，欺身压过去。

Jack知道自己对赵立安不一般的感觉，原本想要的循序渐进培 养感情，在这一晚忽然变得不太重要了。他想要占有的心情，覆盖了一切。

解开赵立安的上衣，撩起他里面搭的薄薄的T恤，赵立安细瘦的上身被Jack收入眼中，Jack的理智首次出现了动摇。  
“Jack，你干嘛啦……”赵立安扭了扭，“我得打电话给阿飞，还有任务……唔！”

Jack用不容拒绝的吻堵上了赵立安还想要说什么的嘴。是Jack曾想象过几十次的感觉，柔软的唇瓣被Jack含住啃咬，带着赵立安独有的香甜气息，被Jack侵入的口腔带着温度，接纳着Jack凉凉的吐息和霸道的侵略。

赵立安到了这时候才明白发生了什么，支撑着发软的身体，挣扎着想要从这个充满攻击性的吻中抽离。Jack反而摁住赵立安的后脑勺，更加变本加厉地夺取赵立安的呼吸，alpha的信息素味道让赵立安脑袋有些发昏。

在赵立安快要喘不过气来的时候，Jack终于放过了赵立安，手指触上赵立安开始红肿的嘴唇，缓缓移动擦掉了带出的津液。

“Jack，你……”

“小个子，”Jack与赵立安四目相对，勾起嘴角，“我是在帮你。”

赵立安心里咯噔一声，语气变软：“那你要怎么帮啦……”  
“小笨蛋，你还没有意识到自己的状态吗？”Jack抚上赵立安的肌肤，“你是omega。”

赵立安怔了一下，反驳道：“可是我对阿飞的信息素完全没有感觉诶！”话说出口，他忽然意识到了什么，房间里Jack像极了淡麝香的信息素味道分明让他有了强烈的反应，甚至身体会先于大脑做出回应，靠近Jack。

Jack笑了起来：“到底是不是，今晚我帮你鉴定一下就好了。”语毕便不容赵立安拒绝，拽下了他散着淡淡酒香味的T恤。

Jack见过各式各样的男人女人，omega的味道他早就不放在心上，可是在单纯到根本不懂怎么做爱的赵立安面前，他却像个被爱情所困的幼稚鬼。俯身吻上赵立安的脖颈，他起伏的喉结、精致的锁骨、精瘦的胸膛、胸前两颗露出诱人粉色的樱桃都无时无刻不在勾引着Jack。

赵立安清楚现在的状况，但Jack的信息素太过浓烈，身体的本能已经盖过了他大脑的思考。两种信息素似乎十分契合，混合在空气中被彼此捕捉，一丝不漏。Jack的吻细碎绵密，一路向下，停留在赵立安胸前挺立的乳珠，Jack像品尝珍馐一般将其含住，舌尖蹭了蹭乳首的凹陷，时而粗暴啃咬时而温和舔舐，令纯情的赵子有些招架不住，不由自主地哼了几声。

继而，被这一哼扰得心波荡漾起的Jack脱掉了自己的上衣，又解开了身下人的腰带，接着利落地脱下了赵立安的牛仔裤，勾住了他四处乱动的腿弯将其折起，露出了赵立安普通的平角内裤和被内裤包裹着的性器。

赵立安有些羞怯地想用手遮住下身，却被Jack笑着抓住手腕：“我说了哦，我在帮你。”然后不容他回应地抚上了挺立起来的小赵子。内裤布料在手的动作下摩擦着赵立安的分身，舒服的过电感让这个在发情期的omega彻底缴械，口中发出细碎呜咽，内裤被性器顶端溢出的液体打湿，让Jack的手指感受到一丝湿润与暧昧。眯眼轻笑一声，Jack咬住皮手套将它脱下，盯着赵立安的眼睛里充满了带有攻击性的欲望，被赵立安一丝不落地收进眼中，心底一颤，感觉到Jack的信息素味道在一点点变浓，他的omega本能也在慢慢摧毁他的理智，让交配的欲望占据大脑。

赵立安的内裤终于被扯下，露出完全勃起的小赵子和发情期作用下变得湿润的后穴。赵立安咬紧下唇，撞到Jack像是要将自己吞入腹中的眼神，忍不住咽了口唾沫。Jack耐不住欲望的催发，解开了自己的腰带。

床头柜里满满一瓶的润滑剂被Jack倒了大半瓶在手里，伸向赵立安从未被开发过的小穴。

是Jack从未有过的感觉，手指甫一深入，便被内壁紧紧包裹住，虽有润滑却依旧有些困难，但贴近的软肉让Jack有种受到邀请的感觉。赵立安感受到Jack手指的进入，扭了两下，羞于说出内心的想法，只是加重了喘息声。

赵立安心说都怪该死的omega发情期，却在下一秒被Jack手指的按压刺激得发出了声。Jack见状又深入了一根手指，向着方前的部位戳弄摩拭起来。赵立安经不住刺激，手抓住Jack的手腕，求饶道：“Jack……别弄那里了……”

Jack怎会听他的话，反而又加入了一根手指，撑开了紧致的内壁，让赵立安的求饶声带了一丝隐忍难耐：“Jack，好，好难受……”

“乖。”Jack抽出手指，盯着赵立安泛着红的脸颊，终于放出了自己忍耐已久的怪兽，戴上了刚被撕开的避孕套。

赵立安盯着Jack的分身有些惊慌，眼神躲闪了一下，接着被Jack搂住腰，后穴在下一秒被巨物撑开，让赵立安发出一声呻吟。

内壁紧紧围住阴茎，褶皱被慢慢撑开，分身越发没入越感受到温暖，赵立安微微的颤抖让软肉律动几下，紧紧贴合分身。赵立安觉得后穴发胀发酸，但却有种奇妙的感觉，像是契合感，来自本能的欲望让他甚至有点期待后续。

待后穴慢慢适应了Jack分身的存在之后，Jack开始慢慢动了起来，缓慢的进出摩擦着内壁，原本进入艰涩的甬道慢慢吸引着Jack进一步的开拓。

“Jack……”赵立安忽然唤了一声，“不要老是，磨磨蹭蹭的啦……”说完赵立安便捂住了脸。

Jack被他的话撩起了欲火，脑子里的“怕他第一次会受伤”被赵立安的一句话打回了地狱，Jack托起赵立安的腿弯，忽然挺身，分身整根没入了后穴。

“啊，Jack！唔……痛……”赵立安眼里激出一层泪花，口中的话没有连成句子便被Jack的动作顶了回去。

“小个子，你这样引诱我，就要好好给我吃啊。”Jack说着，俯身吻上赵立安，下身没有停止动作，进进出出的性器将密口的褶皱撑开，露出香艳的红色，内壁的嫩肉收缩抽搐，不停的律动让巨物又涨大一分，来回的顶弄也让穴口在进出之间流出些淫靡的液体。

赵立安觉得胀痛之中又有别的东西在啃食他的心智，心里不知怎的有些发痒，在肉体的碰撞之间，赵立安不由自主地搂上Jack的肩，在深深浅浅的顶弄中不自觉地抓下了几道红痕，反而更显暧昧。

Jack的动作一点点加快，每次进入都能开拓到更深一些的地方，不经意间摩擦到的前列腺点让赵立安脑袋发懵，在Jack耳边喘了一声。Jack无声笑起，又一次磨到方才的区域，每次顶进都冲着前列腺的软肉，研磨与蹭弄让赵子开始渐渐被快感的浪潮吞没，不受控制地呻吟出声，引来Jack更快速地再一次的撞击之后，赵立安带着哭腔地呜咽两声，颤抖着射出，粘在Jack的腹肌上面。

“宝贝，”Jack揉了揉赵立安翘起的头发，“舒服吗？”

赵立安虽然不懂感情，但是在这一秒，Jack的手带给他前所未有的心安。

接着Jack又补充一句：“可是我还没好诶。”

赵立安这才感受到体内的巨物尺寸丝毫没有变小，瞬间满脸通红，想要将Jack推开一点，却被Jack先行抱住，耳边痒痒的传来Jack压低的声音：“小个子，不要乱动。”


	2. Chapter 2

赵立安现在才后知后觉地发现自己好像被他骗了。

但是此时的赵立安不仅没有拒绝和反抗的余地，反而在Jack熟练的动作下又一次有了反应。

——这该死的发情期！赵立安双手攀上Jack的肩，冷不丁地对上了Jack的眼睛。

深邃如黑曜石一般的瞳孔，映照着面前独一无二的赵立安，野狼一般的眼神里，是深不可测的思维与欲望。

赵立安有些晃神，发愣的间隙里，Jack搂着赵立安的腰，将身下人翻了个身来背对向自己。

赵立安身后的光景被一览无余，吞吐着巨物的后穴略微泛红，从交合处流出的透明肠液衬得整个画面淫靡不堪。赵立安虽看不到这些，心中却被满满的羞耻感占据，加上Jack不安分的触碰，赵立安忍不住嗔道：“不要这样啦……我不喜欢这样子……”

Jack听言嗤了一声，继而凑到赵子耳边：“你，真的不喜欢？”紧接着Jack便抚上赵子的臀瓣，其上皮肤光滑细嫩，让Jack忍不住多揉捏了两下，巨物撑开还未歇息过的后穴，再次顶了进去。

“唔……”赵立安被Jack这一下生生挤出一滴泪，双手撑扶在床上紧紧攥起握住床单，然后告饶道：“不要了，Jack……好奇怪……”

此时说这种话在Jack眼中无异于调情，身下人因为羞耻而周身泛了一层极淡的粉色，与他的信息素味道相得益彰，带着娇嗔意味的求饶更让Jack忍不住想要多欺负他一会儿。

“不要了？真的不要了吗？”Jack握住小赵子，只是摩拭着，便见身下的白兔轻微颤动，身体先行做出反应，向Jack靠过去。发情期让小赵子变得精神，向大脑传输的快感让赵立安一时没办法回答Jack，只是止不住地喘息，眼角湿润很快聚成泪珠，在前后不断的电流冲击之中难以抑制地滑下，滴在枕上。

Jack却忽然停了动作，抽出了三分之二的分身，在浅处慢慢磨了几下，惹得赵立安心里发痒，却迟迟不再进行下一步。

赵立安内心痒得发慌，腰身扭了几下，等不到身后应有的回应，小家伙开始着急，回头瞪着还残留着泪花的眼睛，费力注视着Jack。

Jack被他泛着几丝光的眼睛盯得一怔，又回神笑道：“你说不要的，我只能这样喽。”

“你，你怎么这样……”赵子语气里带着一点委屈，“不是说要帮我的吗……”

Jack眼含笑意，将身下人发急的模样尽收眼底，再忍不住，将巨物狠狠钉进后穴。

“啊……”赵立安没能控制住自己，发完声后才知道羞耻，刚欲说些什么便被Jack下一轮的攻势击得忘记了要说的话，只堪堪地发出破碎的呻吟。

背对着Jack，赵立安难以看到Jack的表情，只知道自己现在羞得要死，却只能在对方一次又一次的撞击中发出呜咽，再次沉沦在快感的漩涡中。

“小个子，你真可爱。”

“我，不要用……这个词来形容我啊……唔……”

赵立安羞得脸上发红，又在心里没来由地抱怨——

这个姿势，看不到你的脸啊……

只是Jack不知道赵立安的内心活动。在一次又一次的攻势之下，Jack帮赵立安照顾了小赵子几下，另一只手抚上身下人精致的脖颈，嗅着他诱人的信息素味道，然后缓缓俯身轻吻他的后颈。

赵立安被这一举动惊了一下，接着便射在了Jack的掌心，然后双手难以支撑，趴在了床上。Jack知道他体力不足，恋恋不舍地离开了赵子的身体，用五指姑娘自己解决了一下，射出的精液与赵立安的掺和在一起，像二人信息素的味道一般意外地契合。

Jack看向脱力趴在床上的赵子，俯身吻上他的耳垂。

“放心，小个子，我没有标记你。”

赵立安缩了缩脖子，最终微微点头。

——真的只是帮忙而已。

Jack盯着床上安静乖巧的小白兔，却总觉得自己索取得还不够。

忽然床边响起手机铃声，赵立安懒懒地哼了一声，接着接了电话。

“赵子！你去哪里了！怎么到任务完成了都还没见你人！”

赵立安这才想起来任务的事情，忙回答道：“阿飞你不要怪我了啦，我真的不是故意的……”

电话那头的孟少飞很快察觉出异样，问道：“你声音怎么这么虚弱？发生什么事了？”

赵立安咽了下口水，看了Jack一眼，然后回答道：“没事啦，我刚刚喝太多了差一点被人害，是Jack救了我。”

“Jack？”孟少飞心中警铃大作，“他现在在你身边吗？”

“他还在啦……”赵立安又看向不知什么时候躺在自己身旁的Jack。Jack勾起嘴角，抢了赵立安手里的手机，说道：“喂？孟警官。小个子现在很安全，你不用太担心，我马上送他回家。”

“你们现在在哪里？”孟少飞总觉得哪里不太对，“我现在去……”

“不用了孟警官，小个子交给我，你忙你的事情就好。现在老板应该在喝咖啡，德哥和我都不在。”Jack说完便自顾自地挂了电话。

孟少飞盯着挂断的电话愣了几秒，依旧觉得哪里不太对。

——等等，现在不是纠结这个的问题。找唐毅要紧！

孟少飞收起手机叫了个计程车，接着便完全忘记了刚刚还在担心的赵子。


	3. Chapter 3

赵立安醒来的时候是正午，外面蝉叫正酣。

他身上穿着的睡衣整齐，若不是腰部的酸痛，他甚至以为昨晚的一切都是场梦。

赵立安正坐在床上愣愣地出神，卧室的门忽的打开了。

“小个子，起来吃饭喽。”

正午的阳光透过窗子洒在Jack的身上，夺目的红发让赵子一时没有反应，怔怔地盯着面前的人。

“怎么，要早安吻吗？”Jack走到床边，笑着俯下身。

“没，没有啦！”赵立安慌不择言，躲开Jack跑了出去。

Jack看着落荒而逃的赵立安的背影，眯起眼睛。

——小个子倒是挺精神。

只不过一直到吃完Jack做的爱心午餐，赵立安的脑子都在发懵，等到时针指向下午两点，赵立安才想起来今天要上班。

“我居然忘了今天要值班……”赵立安懊恼地拍了一下自己的脑袋，“这下惨了，要被老大骂死了啦……”

“放心，我用你的手机给孟警官发过消息了，你身体不舒服，今天就在家里呆着好啦。”Jack勾住赵立安的肩，“况且你还没搞清楚自己的身体状况，大摇大摆地出现在警局，万一被人盯上了怎么办？”

赵立安思考了一会儿，觉得Jack所言极有道理，于是安心地打开了line，准备给孟少飞发消息。

“小个子，”Jack忽然夺走赵立安手中的手机，“你不觉得很奇怪吗？为什么你一直没有性征的表现，昨晚忽然……”

“啊啊，”赵立安赶紧打断Jack的话，“我怎么知道啦……可能是昨晚喝太多了啦……”

Jack轻笑了一声：“那在你彻底搞清楚之前，我都呆在你这里。”

“为什么啊？”

“我们不是朋友吗？”Jack拍拍赵立安的肩，“朋友之间互相帮助，不是理所应当？而且，我还可以做饭给你吃诶，不是很划算？”

赵立安看着Jack的眼睛，觉得对方说的话听起来实在没有什么不对的地方，虽然感觉怪怪的，但他还是点了头。

昨晚的事情，他也是想帮我忙吧。赵立安这么想着，看向笑眯眯看着自己的Jack，接着便笑着说：“谢谢你噢Jack。”

“不客气，小个子。”Jack笑意依旧。

\------------------------------------  
赵立安这边算是安定下来，虽说原本习惯一个人的生活忽然变成了两个人，但回到家看到有人为自己做好了香喷喷的饭菜，赵立安心里那一丁点的别扭也溜到九霄云外去了。

“赵子，我听说Jack去你那里住了？”孟少飞见到赵立安的第一反应便是抓住他的肩发出质问。

“对啊，他也是要帮我啦……”赵立安挣脱开孟少飞，转身坐下来，“不会有事的啦阿飞。”

“帮你？帮你什么，”孟少飞又走上前一步，“有事情你不告诉我，居然要他一个黑道住到家里来？”

赵立安忽然想起什么，有些心虚，别过脸去支吾道：“没有啦，只是一些小事情之类的……”接着又忽地转回头，“诶你不是要保护唐毅吗，怎么忽然回来了？”

孟少飞听言立刻撇嘴，大力坐下来，抱怨道：“唐毅那个混蛋，左红叶每天都粘着他就算了，身边一群人跟来跟去，我看着眼睛都酸！”

赵立安笑道：“阿飞，你这不是眼睛酸啦！”

孟少飞愣了一下，咳嗽两声，伸手猛敲一下赵立安的头：“你在说什么蠢话！”然后又站起身来，“算了算了，我要去找唐毅。”

“啊阿飞！”赵立安还没来得及挽留几下孟少飞，被被他甩在身后，没几步便出了警局。

“齁，什么人嘛，变脸比翻书还要快，这边都要忙死了啦……”赵立安自言自语一句，然后转过身来，脑子里忽然闪过Jack的脸。

赵立安耳根微微发红，心思有些变乱了。

——阿飞说得也对啦，这点事情其实不用麻烦Jack。

赵立安想到晚上Jack说好要给自己做的酸汤面，心情复杂。

\---------------------------------------  
赵立安回到家，家里的灯却并不是亮着的。

“Jack？”赵立安进门打开灯，屋里果然空无一人。

“还没回来吗……”赵立安呢喃一句，然后换好鞋走进门，坐在客厅里忽然不知道该做什么。

肚子有点饿，但是却不想动手做饭，赵立安双手托腮对着对面的墙壁发了会儿呆，然后忍不住打开手机给Jack发了条消息。

“我想要吃酸汤面啦，快点回来喔。”

两分钟过去，对面却并没有回消息。

赵立安咬了咬下唇，心想他大概是在工作，便放下来手机走向厨房，打开冰箱翻找速食包。累了一天，赵立安心说干脆就随便吃点然后洗洗睡好了。

正撕着速食包的包装袋，门口忽然传来钥匙转动的声音。

赵立安立刻看向门口，然后小步作大步向门口走去，却在下一秒直直地接住了倒向下的Jack，一个踉跄成了他的肉垫，倒在地上。

“Jack，你怎么啦？”赵立安挣扎着起身，却发现面前的Jack精神焕散，脸色十分不好。

“怎么回事啊？这么脸色这么……”赵立安将他扶起来，手上却触到一股温热。

“血……Jack，你受伤了！”赵立安立即慌乱起来，扶Jack躺在沙发上，正要拿起手机打119叫急救，却被Jack拽住了手腕。

“小个子，别打电话，”Jack支撑着自己坐起来，“我没事，现在打电话会招来麻烦……”

赵立安吸了口气，却听他的话放下了手机，然后站起身一言不发地跑到柜子边翻找急救包，手忙脚乱地帮Jack包扎伤口。

Jack露出笑容：“小个子，别怕，没事的。”

赵立安皱起眉来：“这个刀伤还好不深诶，你去干什么了？”

Jack不回答他的问题，只是握住了他帮自己处理伤口的手，问道：“还没吃饭吧？我答应你了要做酸汤面给你吃的。”

“还顾什么酸汤面啦！”赵立安抽回自己的手，“我给你煮点东西吃吧，你在这好好坐着不要动。”

Jack看着小个子慌慌张张奔向厨房的背影，手掌覆在赵立安刚为自己包扎好的伤口上面，心里一阵暖流涌过。

“小个子，你猜，今天那些人围住我的时候，我最先想到的是什么？”

赵立安向锅里打了一颗蛋，然后道：“什么啊？”

“我想，我要花多长时间解决他们才能赶在你下班之前给你做好酸汤面。”Jack说着，笑了一声，“结果我太弱了，好长时间才摆脱掉他们。”

赵立安手上的动作滞了一下，然后盖上锅盖，转过身看向Jack：“Jack，你为什么要对我这么好啊？”

Jack与他四目相对。

“你不知道吗？”

赵立安心慌了一秒，正想换一个话题，却听对面的Jack笑着说：

“因为你傻啊。”

“你才傻嘞！”赵立安撇嘴，转过身去不说话，闷着头切菜。

Jack看着亮起的灯光打在赵立安的身上，扬起了嘴角。

——你当然傻啊，都不知道我想要什么。


	4. Chapter 4

赵立安与Jack的半同居生活过得算是风平浪静，Jack以保护为名，得空便在警局门口等他的小个子，且靠着手里拿着的香喷喷便当，总能顺利拐跑赵立安。

这些孟少飞都看在眼里，就算再怎么神经大条，也察觉出了这两人之间不一样的成分。

但他忙着追寻四年前的真相，虽是心里有些忐忑，但也不得不先管好自己跟唐毅之间的瓜葛，毕竟他和唐毅的关系也越来越剪不清理还乱了。

自从住进唐毅家里，他与左红叶之间几乎是点火就着，反而是Jack总一副看透一切的表情，那句“看来你反而比较看重我们老板”搞得他整日胡思乱想，也渐渐意识到自己对唐毅萌生出的感情已经慢慢偏离了轨道。

作为一个打小就不服输的alpha，孟少飞自然很快下定决心让自己的感情有一个结果。他知道Jack是唐毅身边最得力的人，要达成目的少不得要拉拢他。

谁知Jack只有一个要求，却也是最让他为难的要求。

“让赵立安成为我的omega。”

孟少飞看着面前这让人如何也摸不透的红发男人，开始觉得自己很不厚道。

\---------------------------------------  
“Jack你最近怎么都回来这么晚啊，”赵立安拿起筷子往嘴里扒饭，“我要饿疯了诶。”

Jack揉了揉宛如幼儿园小朋友的赵立安的头：“慢点吃啦，小心烫。”

“不是我怕自己饿噢，”赵立安忽然想到什么似的，放下筷子盯着Jack，郑重其事地说道，“我是不想看到你再像上次那样带着伤回家啦。”

Jack心底一动，收回自己的手：“小个子，你很担心我？”

“对啊，”赵立安又拿起筷子，“我们是朋友诶。”

Jack笑了笑，也拿起筷子。

赵立安偷偷瞥他，看到他表情自然地吃着饭，便皱了一下眉头，埋头闷闷地吃着一如既往合他口味的食物。

“小个子，最近老板那里有任务给我，我可能要有段时间不能来这里了。”

赵立安眼珠晃了一下，然后咽下口中的食物：“好喔，那你注意安全喔。”然后放下了筷子，“我吃饱了。”

Jack看着赵立安与以往一样傻傻的表情，心里不免有一丝不悦，却又不能显露在脸上，只能默默收起碗筷。

“好啦Jack，你之前的伤还没好，这些我来做就好了啦。”赵立安走上前来夺走Jack手中的碗筷，“再说这么长时间以来你也够照顾我的啦。”

Jack脸上一贯的笑容敛去了几分。

——不，不够。

\--------------------------------------------------  
“之前你托我查的我已经查好喽，”江医生拿出一叠检验报告来递给孟少飞，“不懂你忽然让我查这个干什么。”

“哎呀有用就对了，”孟少飞翻开报告，“这些都靠得住吗？”

“喂，是你拜托我的哎，现在怀疑我的能力是不是太晚一点了？”江医生翻给孟少飞一个白眼，没好气地说道。

“好好好你是神医，神医好了吧？”孟少飞看着报告，忽又皱紧了眉头，“什么叫隐性的omega啊？”

“简单来说，就是性征不像一般的omega那么明显，偶尔需要药物的催化才能表现出omega的特性。”

“那赵子是隐性的omega？”

“十有八九是，”江医生抬起下巴，“他至今为止没有出现过发情期迹象，应该是缺乏催化剂，你要是想探求一下的话，就去试一试喽。”说完江医生便从柜子里拿出一瓶无色液体。

“哎哎哎你别误会，赵子是我兄弟，我是不可能对他做什么的。”

江医生一脸不耐烦：“那你来找我干什么！闲着无聊吗？我很忙的诶，要不是看在唐毅的面子上……”

这句话反而点醒了孟少飞。

——反正也都答应了Jack，干脆顺水推舟，把这个送Jack得了。

孟少飞咳嗽两声，还是接过了那瓶液体。

——就这样把好兄弟卖了？不管了，反正看赵子对Jack也不是一点感觉也没有，就当自己搭了条红线吧。 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Jack果然没再出现在警局门口，或是赵立安家里。赵立安又开始吃起了泡面，虽然是早些年前习惯了的味道，可心里总像是被什么堵住了一般，做什么都觉得不自在。他的别扭，连钰琪和俊伟都看出来了。

终于在赵立安上班时间走神的时候，钰琪忍不住发问：“赵子哥，你怎么最近都这么没精打采的啊，因为学长不在吗？”

“没有啦，我很好啊，”赵立安嘴硬道，“可能阿飞又在冲动做事，我又心慌了吧……”

赵立安话音未落，便听见俊伟在门口大喊了一声：“不好了！阿飞中弹进医院了！”

“哈？”

\---------------------tbc----------------  
孟少飞为保护左红叶受伤，事发突然，来不及分析前因后果的侦三队老大石大炮只得把罪名拉到了唐毅头上，宣称侦三队要与行天盟势不两立。

结果谁能料到，孟少飞的住院竟成了培养感情的催化剂，再见唐毅时，他的身份居然变成了孟少飞的男朋友。

赵立安也同样摸不着头脑，但想起自己之前对孟少飞说的那句“老天最爱打人脸”，也慢慢接受了这个事实。

“不知道Jack是怎么想的……”

赵立安自言自语一句，路过的石大炮见他魂不守舍的样子，走上前来说道：“是不是在想唐毅的事情？”

“啊？”赵立安呆愣了一下，旋即回答道，“噢，也算是吧……”

石大炮少有地发出感慨：“虽然我不能说什么，他们两个人纠缠了四年，这种结果其实也算情理之中。不过，我也不愿意侦三队再有人跟行天盟扯上关系了。”

“噢……”赵立安忽然有些心虚，却也不知道自己在心虚什么，只是恍惚地答应着。

老天果然最爱打人脸，只不过这次打的是石大炮的脸。

石大炮正想拉着侦三队久违地一起聚个餐，顺便跟刚出院的孟少飞聊一聊行天盟的事情，刚出警局，便见戴着墨镜的红发男人站在门口，还唤了一声“小个子”。

石大炮正摸不透赵立安什么时候跟Jack扯上的关系，却见Jack已经搭上了赵子的肩。

直觉告诉他，事情不对。

“赵子哥，我们要去聚……”钰琪也觉出一些端倪，忍不住提醒了一声，却被Jack的眼神刺到，话还没说完便住了口。

赵立安看着许久没出现的Jack，先是沉默了一会，然后回头便对石大炮说：“老大，你们先去啦，我下次再跟你们一起。”

说完便拉着Jack的胳膊要走。

“哎！赵子！”石大炮想要喊回赵立安，却于事无补，赵立安只管拉着Jack三步并作两步，耳朵也再听不到石大炮的话了。

石大炮眉头紧锁。

——这行天盟是打算把侦三队的墙角挖穿吗？  
\----------------------------------------  
Jack盯着赵立安紧紧抓住自己胳膊的手，不由得嘴角上扬。

“终于得空见你，”Jack忽然立住脚，“我还没有还好告诉你，我想你了，小个子。”

赵立安背对着Jack，心底一阵跳动，却不知是一种怎样的感受，只知道现在的自己紧张得很。

“Jack……阿飞跟唐毅在一起了诶。”赵立安转移话题，却依旧背对着Jack。

Jack笑了一声，抓住赵立安的肩膀让他转过身来正对着自己，然后说道：“对啊，现在行天盟上上下下都知道了。”

“我们是警察诶……”赵立安声音变小，却也控制不住自己说出这句话来。

“小个子，你真的在乎这个吗？你也是警察，不还是跟我做朋友？”

赵立安无话可说，手指绞着衣角，不知道自己心里究竟在想什么，像是被什么堵住了，却也没办法解决。

Jack将赵立安的表情收入眼底，继而凑近了他。

“或者说，我们也可以不做朋友。”

“啊？”赵立安立即抬头，和Jack四目相对，却触到对方毫无玩笑意味的认真眼神，不由自主地慌了起来。

“小个子，我的意思是，”Jack扣住赵立安的肩膀，“其实我喜欢你。”

赵立安懵了，一双眼睛死死盯着Jack，却找不到对方在开玩笑的迹象，心跳在此时加速了起来，赵立安想说的话噎在了喉咙，一时做不出任何回应。

Jack见赵立安仍旧一副呆呆傻傻的表情，嘴角努了一下，戴着皮手套的手扣住了赵立安的后脑勺，毫无征兆地吻了上来，顺势拥他入怀，死死地箍住了他的小个子。

唇齿交缠相触，Jack的舌尖勾过赵立安的牙齿和软腭，最后沿着赵立安的舌慢慢地吻，像是在品尝他梦寐以求的甜点，吻得赵立安连脖颈都泛起了红。

双唇稍分，赵立安才得以挣脱开Jack，捂住自己的嘴，想要逃走，可偏偏迈不动脚步。

“小个子，其实你也喜欢我吧？”

面对Jack忽然的发问，赵立安几乎脱口而出：“我没有！”却在下一秒触及Jack炽热的眼神时住了口，撇过眼神去不敢看他。

赵立安嗅到Jack的信息素香气浓烈了些许，心里的慌乱又加重了几分，可却默默安慰自己说，反正我也不是他的omega。

“是我太着急了。”Jack后退了一步，却没有敛去嘴角笑意。

“小个子，我们还是朋友。”不容置疑的语气，带着独属于Jack的控制欲。

——至少现在，以朋友为名。


	5. Chapter 5

赵立安本以为那天过后，Jack应该跟自己稍微拉开一点距离，可打开门瞬间嗅到的美食香气却告诉他，Jack偏偏就是他怎么也猜不透的人。

“回来了？饿了吧，”Jack把做好的饭菜端上餐桌，“都帮你准备好了。”

赵立安心里一阵暖流涌过，脸上泛起笑意。

“你怎么今天来了啊？”赵立安拿起筷子，咬了一口面里的牛肉，果然是他最爱吃的口味。

Jack笑着坐下，毫不收敛自己热烈的目光：“想你喽。”

赵立安脸颊发热，只是埋头吃面。

两个人一时间相对无言。

Jack待赵立安连碗里的汤都喝完之后才说：“小个子，我想留在你身边。”

赵立安咬了咬下唇：“我……我随便你啦。”

“真的随便我吗？”Jack站起身来走到对面的赵立安身边，笑着说，“我想抱你，这样也随便吗？”

“啊呀，你这个人！”赵立安脸颊倏地红了起来，站起身来绕过Jack跑到了楼上。

Jack看着像是落荒而逃的小个子，眸中染上笑意。  
\---------------------------------------------  
赵立安从浴室走出来的时候，Jack正坐在床上， 手里拿着手机，像在玩游戏。

“你在玩什么啦？”好奇的小个子擦着头发上的水坐在Jack身边。

Jack顺势搂过赵立安的腰：“Candy crush。”

“你也会玩这个喔？我也有玩诶。”赵立安眼睛里露着光，“你要送爱心给我噢！”

“会啦，不过，”Jack揉了揉赵立安还在滴水的头发，“现在先把头发吹干。”

“齁，怎么这样啊，”赵立安牢牢坐在床上不肯动弹，“不过反正我也没有吹风机，嘿嘿。”

Jack看着笑得灿烂的赵立安，心里实在痒得很，抓住他的手拿走了他手里的毛巾：“我来帮你擦。”

赵立安觉得没什么不妥，便乖乖坐正了容Jack仔细帮他擦头发。

头发也带着赵立安独特的气息，毛巾拭过的地方，从发根到发丝，Jack轻手抚过，指尖带着些湿漉漉的触感，也带着香甜。

“除了奶奶，从来没有人帮我擦过头发诶，”赵立安忽然说道，“原来是这种感觉。”

“什么感觉？”Jack笑着问。

“说不上来诶，就是感觉这样子很开心。”

Jack停了下来，忽地叹了一口气。

“小个子，你这样子吸引我，我还要……”

——还要忍住吃掉你的冲动。

“什么？”赵立安回头看向Jack，眼中充满疑惑，瞳孔一如往常地纯净，是Jack一生中仅知此一人有的纯净。

“没什么，”Jack语气闷闷的，重新帮他的小个子擦起头发，“擦干了头发就早点睡觉吧。”

赵立安撅了撅嘴，还是点头。  
\-----------------------------------------  
江医生刚走出手术室，便见到插着手靠墙等在门口的红发男人。

“真是稀奇……”江医生自言自语一声，走过去打量Jack，问道，“怎么了？你老板没出什么事吧？”

“是我有事情拜托你。”

江医生盯着这个难以捉摸的男人，不放松警惕，试探性地问道：“工作方面，还是……”

“私人感情。”Jack眼中不见波澜。

这就更稀奇了，江医生心想，Jack这个前雇佣兵看上去不收笑容，却是道上人尽皆知地冷血，除非工作原因，没人见过他的眼神在谁身上多做停留，如今竟也关注起私人感情问题了？

江医生笑着坐在走廊的休息椅，饶有兴趣地问：“你要我帮你什么？”

“我要做一种信息素提取液，”Jack不卖关子，“特制的。”

江医生似乎懂了他的意思：“这个倒是不难，只不过你要用来做什么？”他是明知故问，却还是很好奇是谁让这个男人都肯为了追求他费这么大劲。

Jack先是抿唇不答，之后又道：“你们见过。”

江医生垂头想了想，忽然意识到了什么似的，猛地抬头瞪向Jack。对方嘴角却染上一抹意味不明的笑。

江医生觉得自己貌似卷进了什么里面。

——干！不可以！孟少飞不是已经跟唐毅绑定了吗？！

大脑当机的江医生今天也很蒙圈。  
\------------------------------------------  
赵立安觉得Jack越来越大胆了。明明赵立安并没有给他什么答复，他却开始在夜里趁着赵子睡着，对他搂搂亲亲了。但脸皮薄的赵立安却不好意思在被他弄醒之后睁开眼睛，只得任由他抱着自己入睡。

如此持续了一整周，赵立安终于在一个夜晚忍不住从Jack的怀里挣脱出来，两只眼睛在黑暗里直勾勾盯着Jack，用近乎质问的语气说道：“你知不知道夜里要好好睡觉喔？”

Jack反而一脸无辜：“我在好好睡觉啊。”

“你这样哪叫好好睡觉啦！”赵立安鼓起嘴，往后撤了撤。

Jack反而又凑向他，让两人靠得更近，甚至能触到赵立安加快的呼吸：“那你说说，我做什么了？”

“你……”赵立安语塞，心里明白自己对这个人的调笑完全没有办法，只能重新钻进被子，把自己包裹得严严实实的，含糊着道，“我要睡了！”

赵立安在黑暗的被子里感觉到被Jack环抱住，隔着被子嗅到了信息素的味道，心里有一阵慌张，却听见外面的Jack贴着他，低声说了句：

“晚安，小粽子。”

赵立安脸颊变得滚烫，紧紧闭起双眼，然后在Jack浓烈的信息素味道包裹下，慢慢沉入了梦乡。

\-------------------------------------------------  
赵立安听到有人唤他名字，时近时远。他想要睁开双眼坐起身，却无法动弹。

赵立安心里发慌，双手像是被捆缚住了一样发着刺痛。他心里冒出一个影子，想要唤出他的姓名，可却也发不出声。

周身开始变凉，赵立安在这寂静无声的环境中不知所措起来。他何时变得这样软弱的？赵立安这么问自己，心里却早已刻下了答案。

是他想要安定的时候，他想要……身边有那个人的时候。

“做噩梦了？”Jack抚上赵立安的额头，心中一紧，继而将他的小个子搂进怀里。

赵立安醒了。他睁大了眼睛看着周遭，还有眼前垂眸望着自己的男人。

还是那样的眼神，像是自己本就融在他的瞳孔中。从来如此，石褐色的眼睛里除了赵立安别无他人。

“Jack……”赵立安声音有些沙哑，带着气音，只是唤出了那个名字。

——那个他在梦中想要喊，却喊不出的名字。

Jack嘴角挂上笑容：“小个子，我在呢。”

赵立安听到这句话也不知怎的，眼眶便湿了。那双桃花眼不知道曾对多少人勾魂摄魄，如今竟只愿注视着他。

赵立安从来都是个挺坚强的人，奶奶走后他独自生活，看上去平淡无虑的日子里，多少孤独和悲伤却都只能咽进肚子，连最亲近的阿飞都不曾意识到这个又傻又天真的吃货兄弟比任何人都想要有人陪在身边，却也比身边任何人都习惯了寂寞。

可偏偏有个人，打破了他的习惯。赵立安想到这里，眼泪便止不住了。

这眼泪落得突然，连Jack都禁不住慌了神，只顾搂着他的小个子，拍拍他的肩，连安慰的话也说不出。

夜晚总是让人敏感更多，也冲动更多。

吻上Jack的时候，赵立安什么都没想。

即使是向来认为自己万事都能应对自如的Jack，也先是愣住了。这个蜻蜓点水般的吻足以让他的所有感情和欲望在一瞬间迸发。

“小个子……”Jack扣住赵立安的后脑勺，然后欺身压在了他的身上，加深了方才的吻。

咬与吻，带着情欲的味道，带着占有的欲望。

房间里满是信息素的味道，双方搅混在一起，拌着爱欲渗入肌肤。

赵立安像是一瞬间便进入了发情期，嗅着Jack好闻的信息素味道，他忍不住深吸一口气。Jack睁眼望进赵立安的眼睛，刚刚落了一场泪，他一向清澈的眼瞳蒙上了一层水雾，在此时偏偏直戳Jack的心尖儿，让Jack疼得要命。

“小个子……小个子。”Jack用舌尖描绘着赵立安好看的唇线，味道很甜，只有小个子才有的甜，Jack乱乱地吻着，细细地品尝着甜味儿。

赵立安这次比上次动情许多，他念着Jack对他的好，对他的笑，念着自从有了Jack，自己生活里多了的许许多多的快乐和温馨。他容着Jack忘情地吻，也容着自己不受控地对Jack的信息素味道起了反应。

是生理本能，还是被情感所俘虏，现在都不重要，重要的是现在他要告诉Jack的话。

“……Jack，我喜欢你。”

Jack展开笑：“我知道。”

“齁你怎么会知道啦！我又没……”赵立安话还未说完，就被Jack吻住了唇。

赵立安心跳得厉害，等到Jack松开他的时候，他脑子里想的话全都混为了一团。

——这个人为什么这么会吻啊……

Jack顺着赵立安的下颌线向下细细吻着，挪至他微微发颤的喉结，沿着他好看的脖颈轮廓慢慢地吻，吻得赵立安发痒，咯咯地笑。

回过神来的时候，眼前的Jack已经脱了上衣，胸腹肌大大方方地展露在赵立安面前。

赵立安霎时害了羞，眼神错闪却又无处可藏，干脆正对上了大野狼的眼神。

Jack却面不改色，眼睛已经慢慢注视到了赵立安睡衣上的第一颗扣子：“小个子，我想抱你。”

其实就算Jack直接解开他的扣子，赵立安也绝不会推开他，只是这么一问，忽然给赵立安留下了好多主动的空间。

赵立安侧过眼去，双手缓缓地解开了衣上的扣子。这就好比在告诉Jack：任君采撷。

既然得到了讯号，再忍就不是Jack一贯的作风了。

Jack握住赵立安的手，勾起一边的嘴角，接着便三下五除二地把身下还在害羞紧张的小白兔扒了个精光。

赵立安内心掺杂着一丝异样的感觉。

上次还可以说是酒后乱性，这次的两厢情愿反而让他多了一重羞怯。他也说不清楚怎么会毫无征兆地在这个夜晚动了情，更说不清楚自己怎么会对Jack信息素的味道这么地......敏感。

难道说就算上次Jack没有做标记，他就已经认定Jack了？

想到这里，赵立安忽然捂住了脸。

Jack不明所以，又觉得小个子这副蠢蠢的样子实在可爱，发问道：“怎么忽然害羞？”

“我没有害羞啦......”声音软软的，让Jack的心尖也软软的了。

低头吻上身下人精致的锁骨，Jack忍不住用舌尖滑过轮廓，像是对待珍馐一般品尝，温柔至极，也动情至极。

赵立安咬紧下唇，闭上双目。被Jack触碰过的地方痒痒的，也酥酥的，只要一想到亲吻着自己的是朝夕相处的Jack，赵立安的心里就泛起一层波澜。

——原来我可以对Jack这么心动啊。

赵立安忆起第一次见Jack时，Jack一副泰然自若的样子，对着向他举着枪的自己侧目一笑，既像是不把赵立安放在眼里，又像是......将他记在了心里。

忽然一阵刺激感冲进赵立安的大脑，切断了他的回忆。Jack正含住了挺立起的小赵子，舔过前端，将赵立安浓浓的信息素味道卷进口中。

赵立安从没有过这种体验，被不间断的温热四面包裹的感觉从下腹直直冲进大脑，他便大脑一片空白，再没有闲情思考些别的了。

“......Jack......”

听到赵立安唤着自己，Jack心里说不出地愉悦，甜到心窝里的呼唤让他甚至想把赵立安快点变小然后紧紧地攥在手掌心。

赵立安可没办法想那么多了，他睁眼就觉得害羞，闭眼，下面传来的刺激感就会更甚，以至于他不知所措地咬紧了牙，却在Jack舌尖刮过冠状沟壑的刹那克制不住地喘了一声。

情欲，融在了空气里。

Jack定是受不住赵立安这一声喘息的，霎时间，信息素的味道浓烈了更多，Jack忍不住在小赵子顶端嘬了一口，换来一声更加甜腻的气音，让Jack心里直发痒。

“你做什么啦......”赵立安又羞又恼，正打算再嗔他几句，便触到Jack充盈着渴求欲的目光，再意识到自己身边浓厚的信息素味道，话语咽在喉中，心跳倒加快了三分。

Jack的味道。

情欲一旦来了就收不住了，赵立安不止脸颊，被Jack触碰过的地方都开始变得滚烫且敏感起来。

毫无疑问，他现在是彻底进入发情期了。

Jack当然看得出来，因此在下一秒便饶过了敏感的小赵子，双手揽过赵立安的腰，把他翻了个身趴着床上，留给自己光滑精致的脊背。

赵立安虽没有他自己梦寐以求的大块肌肉，周身线条却极其柔和，让他看上去不像是出生入死的刑警，倒像是个做艺术体操的演员。

“Jack......”赵立安感受到Jack灼灼的目光，不安地扭动一下，接着便感觉到后颈被湿湿软软的东西贴了上来。

Jack舔吻着赵立安的腺体，本能让他控制不住标记身下人的欲望。犬牙咬破赵立安的后颈，Jack不再克制，将信息素注入进去。

二人的味道交融在一起，双方的信息素在赵立安体内迅速碰撞，释放出一股奇异的快感。

赵立安心跳漏了一拍，大脑神经霎时间便向刺激臣服。Jack的信息素让他身上的热度褪去了几分，却更加剧了生理本能催发下的渴望。

赵立安人生头一次清晰地感受到自己的理智在一点一点地丧失。

赵立安不知道为什么自己忽然对Jack的信息素毫无抵抗能力，却来不及思考，方才因为标记而褪去的发情热在Jack的触碰之下又一次席卷而来，赵立安心里清楚得不能再清楚，此时此刻，能够拯救他的只有Jack。

“Jack......不要再等了......”赵立安把脸埋进交叠的双臂，他虽然害羞，却也只能堪堪地做了Jack信息素的俘虏。

虽然他尚未肯定自己就是omega，但在面前这个强势的红发alpha面前，却没得选择。

“小个子，”Jack压低声音，“我要进来了。”

“诶？可是还没有......唔......”

没有经过扩张的后穴紧紧咬住Jack，Jack呼出一口气，用手扶住赵立安精瘦的腰，然后半带着调笑的意味说道：“可是你都这么邀请我了诶。”

赵立安本就羞得不行，偏偏Jack还要多嘴戏弄他，弄得自己也不知该作何反应，让男人闭嘴的话还没说出口，便感觉到体内的巨物又向内推了几分，发胀的后穴又不听大脑的指挥越发迎合起来，让此时的赵立安只顾发出呜呜咽咽的声音，来不及道出其他。

Jack了解自己的小个子，也知道他在这方面经验少又脸皮薄，但在床上偏就想听他的小警察说些勾人的话，一边用手托稳赵立安的腰，一边在赵立安体内磨磨蹭蹭，感受到自己的推进慢慢顺滑起来，又忍不住说道“小个子，你这么期待喔？”

“我没有......”赵立安喉结动了动，忽然闪了一个念头，心说自己为什么要害羞，明明已经不是第一次的小处男了啊。

——虽然第一次也是跟对面这个人。

这么想过以后，赵立安不知怎的，心里多了一重底气，一咬牙说：“我，对，我很期待！”声音不大不小，落入Jack耳朵里，却直直戳进Jack的心。

Jack从来不是个冲动的人，可赵立安却每次都不偏不倚地把他冲动的神经挑动起来。尤其在床上。

Jack手上使力又让赵立安重新面对着自己，顺势向前，不留余地地让分身整根没入了后穴。

没反应过来的赵立安控制不住地呜咽一声，双腿颤动了两下，后穴被填满的肿胀感让他十分不适应，他感觉到侵占他身体的热度，让他的不适感又慢慢被另一种感觉替代，

Jack也是一样的感觉，后穴温热的包裹让他几乎要失控，靠着仅存的一点点理智才堪堪克制住自己狠狠占有身下人的欲望。

借着发情期的自行润滑，Jack慢慢动起来，微微俯下身子，望进赵立安迷蒙的眼睛，像是命令，又像是引导：“腿勾上来，抱着我。”

赵立安只知道听他的话，细瘦的腿盘上Jack的腰，双手环住他的脖子，与Jack凑近了些。

四目相对的刹那，Jack又吻了上来。像是一种捕猎游戏，Jack咬住赵立安的下唇又放开，舌尖勾着红红的唇瓣，顺着唇线品尝。赵立安被吻得失神，Jack的味道充盈着鼻腔，刺激着大脑，也刺激着他的本能。

二人紧密贴合的部位又变得灼热起来，那点克制住冲动的理智似乎又有点微不足道了。Jack一只手放开赵立安的腰，转而摁住身下人的肩膀，另一只手拖住赵立安的大腿根部，接着不做一些缓冲，便从赵立安体内撤出分身又狠狠地顶进去。

赵立安口中漏出呜咽，环着Jack的手臂搂得更紧，让两人的双唇更加贴近，赵立安细细碎碎的声音全被Jack嚼碎融进炽烈的吻中。

靠着发情期的身体本能，赵立安的不适和胀痛渐渐消失，取而代之的是对快感的全盘接收。Jack能体会到赵立安渐渐增多的迎合，更懂得怎么满足他慢慢沦陷的小个子。

Jack动作的频率加快，性器次次碾着穴肉顶进深处，令赵立安大脑里全是空白，腰间也只剩酥软，被一波一波涌过的快感淹没，嘴里也只吐着喘息和呻吟，勾得Jack只想更加用力地占有他。

反反复复的动作不断撩拨着两人的欲望，失去控制的情欲似乎要满溢出来。Jack重重顶弄着赵立安敏感而脆弱的地方，在赵立安仰起头发颤的同时，他肠壁的软肉仍不遗余力地紧紧贴合着硬得发烫的性器，迎着一遍一遍的冲撞。

强烈的刺激让赵立安控制不住地紧紧扣住Jack的肩膀，随着身上过着的阵阵的电流，在Jack肩上留下一道道红痕。

Jack将手撑在赵立安的耳边，嘴里碎碎地念着些什么，只不过没有到赵立安的耳朵里，全都化为了动情的吻落在赵立安的脸颊。

此时赵立安的心情却有些崩溃，Jack一次又一次的顶撞让他愈发招架不来，可身体却又在下意识地顺着Jack的动作迎合，对敏感点次次精准无误的摩擦与顶弄更让他觉得自己快要到达极限。

“Jack，我，我快要......”忍不住告饶的赵立安不痛不痒地推了两下Jack的肩膀，却被Jack抓住了手腕，换来的是Jack更加用力的冲撞。

强烈的快感让赵立安眼眶泛红，紧紧咬住牙关，扣紧Jack的十指，在一阵电流涌过之后猛地颤抖，性器前段随着Jack的动作吐出一股一股的精液。

因高潮而眼中含泪面泛潮红的赵立安让Jack的整个心尖都在抖。但他没有停下动作，方才紧紧收缩的后穴又让肉刃更烫了几分，他深深钉进赵立安的身体，温热的肠壁没有高潮过后就怠工的意思，包裹住Jack不肯放开。

赵立安的理智被一点点调回，忽地感觉到体内Jack的性器又变大了几分。

是结。赵立安看着近在咫尺的Jack，感受到对方的每一点体温，情不自禁地主动吻上去。

结卡在肠壁口，Jack扣住赵立安的后脑勺，加深这个吻。接着，赵立安感觉到一股热流注入到体内。

完全标记。

“这下，你属于我了，小个子。”Jack捧着赵立安的脸颊，嘴角带笑。

赵立安看着红发男人嘴边的笑意，也笑起来。

他也不是一个人了。


End file.
